The Lost Note: Aya's Story
by AyaXKaoru
Summary: Aya is the outcast at Whammy's. Strange to say...When they all are outcasts.   She decided to leave England and sneak over to Japan, keeping track of L's investigation of the Kira case. She becomes then meets L and becomes the youngest member of the TF...


Death Note Fan Fiction: Aya's Story 

The sound of my pursuer's footsteps filled my ears as I pelted through the dark and lonely streets. I panted for breath, and my legs felt like they would give out under my weight at any moment now, but the terror if their taunting words drove me on.

The stars burning in the midnight sky blurred over my head, and the dark, empty buildings flashed by. I tried yelling for help, but my voice seemed lost in the wind, for no one responded to my cries.

Of course, it was my fault I got into this mess. I was the one who became a stowaway onto plane from England to Japan. My light blonde curls swung to and fro as I ran, which indicated I was a foreigner, and a young one too. I was smart enough to easily sneak through all the security at the airport, being raised in Whammy's House For Gifted Children. Whammy's is an orphanage for unusually intelligent children, like myself. All the children there are taught and tested to see which one would become L's heir, who was the greatest detective in the world. He is known as "L" worldwide. No one knows his true name, but I do since we were both raised in the same strange home.

The reason why I came here was simple: To solve the Kira Case. I knew the investigation was being held in Japan, but the whole world has been affected for these past few months. The public chose the name"Kira", from the English word "killer", since he was anonymous. From what I have seen on the television and read in the news, a murderer was roaming these streets. But this wasn't your average murder case, this killer only kills criminals. He can kill without physical contact. Strangely, all his victims died of heart attacks. And this wasn't happening in just one country, it was world wide. One might die in Japan one moment, the United States the next.

Trying to wrap my head around this causes my head to ache. But there was also an important piece to the investigation: eight FBI agents had recently died at Kira's hands that were trying to find him. Which indicates he'll also kill anyone who gets in his way. But how did he get the information on these agents?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing my pursuer's footsteps draw nearer. I realized I had slowed down while I was lost in my own thoughts. I shook my head to clear it. This was not the time to be pondering the case! But before I could push my tired legs to quicken their pace, a firm hand snatched my right upper arm. I yelped and tore my arm away, I could feel his nails digging into my flesh as I did so; but I was free. I sprinted ahead, ignoring the throbbing pain. I could hear the snarls grow fainter as I pushed on.

Just ahead of me now, I saw a faint light in a rather tall and square building. Hope flared in my chest, and relief washed over me. I was in front of the glass double doors in seconds, I swung them open, struggling at first from the weight of the thick glass. Once inside, I immediately ran to the stair case, ignoring the surprised looks that came my way. I ran past them, not bothering to call for help; I just wanted to hide. I ran out of the lobby and climbed the steps two at a time. I turned at a random hallway, with pale yellow walls and thick wooden doors lined up on both ends. But I didn't rest there, I continued to run down the hall. My footsteps sounding as loud as thunder as my feet hit the crimson, blue and green checkerboard carpet. When I reached the end, I pressed my back to the wall. I let myself sink to the floor, exhausted. My head hung as I gasped for breath, my thin T-shirt clung to my skin. I felt hot and sticky, my arm still burned.

I didn't have enough time to examine my arm before a door at the end of the hall where I sat flew open, revealing a middle aged man. He looked wildly down the hall, I knew instantly he was probably looking for the source of all the noise a few moments before. His eyes finally fell on me, a small and dark bundle in the corner.  
>He blinked his dark eyes before he spoke, "A-Are you alright?"<br>"I-I think so.." I murmured struggling to stand, my legs wobbled beneath me, I supported myself against the cold, stone wall.  
>"Aizawa, who's.." A new face appeared over the one who must be Aizawa's shoulder. He was younger, maybe in his mid to late twenties. He gazed sat me with a mix of shock and curiosity. "She's hurt..."<p>

"Whats going on over there?" A third voice reached my ears. I looked up, thinking I recognized this one, but I saw no face to match.

I limped over to the doorway, trying to peer inside, but my view was blocked by Aizawa's massive body. "You can't go in there. I'll call for someone to take you home," he said gently and turned away, disappearing inside the hotel room. The younger one stood in his place now, keeping me from entering. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We'll get you home soon, what happened to you arm?" He asked.

I ignored his question, not in the mood to ask questions, I wanted mine answered. "I can't go home," I said simply.

"Aizawa, hang up the phone." This voice didn't belong to the younger man in front of me, but came from the direction behind him.

"Ryuzaki...?" I could imagine Aizawa holding the black hotel phone midair.

I was positive now that I recognized the voice, I've heard it from the orphanage. But I haven't seen his face in years. I stood on my toes trying to peek over the young man's shoulder, "Ryuzaki...L?"

The air was silent. Long moments passed before I could hear the faint sound of bare feet thudding the blue carpet toward the door. Aizawa had hung up the phone, a soft _click_ soon followed. As the footsteps drew neared I took a small step back just as the Ryuzaki spoke, "Matsuda, please move."

_Matsuda must be the one in front of me _I thought. Matsuda's eyes were wide, staring at me in shock. I could guess why. "Matsuda..." Ryuzaki's hand appeared on his shoulder, gently shoving him aside. Matsuda stumbled out of the way, his expression now thoroughly confused as he joined Aizawa near the back of the room by the phone.

Now, I've never _seen _L in person, very few of us from Wammy's have. Only we heard his voice, synthetic, and normal. So, his voice was easy to identify as L. I can picture the dark stone room with all the other children gathered excitedly around a desk with a gray lab top sitting on it, the screen white with a Gothic style L in the center. I usually sat in the edge of the group, listening intently to hear them asking L all sorts of questions and interviewing him. L answered each question honestly and calmly. I was aware that we were most likely one of the only few people that have ever heard his real voice.

But as he stood in the doorway in front of me, he looked nothing like I ever imagined. He had large, bulging dark emotionless eyes staring at me. His bed-head black hair stuck out on all ends. I wondered if he ever seen a hair brush before. His thin, scrawny body was hunched over slightly, almost like a hunch back. His hands in his baggy blue jean pockets, and a white, long-sleeve shirt had wrinkles in countless places on top. I blinked in surprise, my mouth gaping slightly.

"I didn't expect you till next week," L said calmly then turned back inside, "Come on."

I stood there for a moment. _What is he talking about? _I stumbled inside after him, shutting the door quietly behind me. Matsuda and Aizawa's eyes were round in astonishment, with a mix of confusion. L simply ignored their glances they shot at him and sat on a red velvet couch. "Matsuda, Aizawa, this is Kiara FairChild. She is going to assist us from now on with the Kira case." There was a long, silent pause.

"B-but Ryuzaki, she's just a kid!" Aizawa protested, breaking the silence.

"She may look like the part, but she probably has a higher thinking capability than you do."

Aizawa didn't say anything for a few moments. Matsuda was still standing by the phone, in my mind, looking stupid. "We're putting a child's _life _in danger" Aizawa finally went on.

"Kira won't suspect a child being on the Task Force, he won't even think about killing an innocent kid. It would ruin his 'reputation' if the world found out." Ryuzaki pointed out.

I huffed under my breath. I hated being called a "kid" or "child". But I kept my mouth shut and didn't utter a word.

Aizawa sighed.

"Ryzaki's right," Matsuda finally recovered from shock. "It might not be so bad having a kid on the team."

"She's not enrolled in a school here, or in any other country," Ryuzaki placed two sugar cubes in his coffee cup, stirring it absently. "There's is no information about her on the internet, or pictures, so she's safe from being killed by Kira. Having an extra member would to our benefit as well."

Matsuda nodded his head in agreement. Aizawa wasn't convinced, his thick eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Where is she going to stay? I have a wife and daughter at home..." Aizawa was cut off by Ryuzaki's firm words:

"You know why I can't let that happen. Anything and everything that happens in this room, stays in this room. She will stay with me, this is a hotel room after all. Now, you should go home to your families and get some rest, both of you."

No one moved for what seemed like hours. Matsuda glanced at Aizawa, then at Ryuzaki. But he was too busy starring at a TV screen, his back turned to him. Aizawa sighed and stood up straight. He nodded to L then started to leave the room, he gave a small nod to me, Matsuda doing the same with a small smile. I smiled faintly back and watched them leave. Once the door was shut, and their footsteps faded, I approached the couch L was lounging on. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Please address me as "Ryuzaki" from now on," Ryuzaki took a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his bare toes, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Okay...Ryuzaki..." I started, standing beside him. "What are you planning?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question?"

He did have a point. I sighed, "I came to solve the Kira case."

"That's what I expected," he put down his coffee cup and dropped two more sugar cubes into the brown liquid. "Though, I'm expecting everyone back at the orphanage is going to wonder where you are, I'm sure you never told anyone where you were going."

"No, I didn't tell anyone, and no one's going to miss me," I shrugged. "Your not going to send me back, are you?"

Ryuzaki glanced at me, "I can't do that. Now that you've come to see my face and entered this room, I just can't simply let you go back."

I looked away. _It looks like I'm stuck here anyway._

"What happened to your arm?" Ryuzaki asked, taking a bite of his favorite strawberry cake. I glanced down at my arm for the first time. Taken aback at the amount of dried blood that ran from my forearm to my wrist.

"Just some stupid guys," I mumbled. I took my gaze away and followed his to the TV screen he had been staring at. The large screen was divided into three sections, the first showed a blonde maybe late teenager or maybe in her early twenties blind folded by a metal slip, she was strapped to a metal board, arms locked to her sides by thick black straps. She had nothing to cover herself except a white cloth, no, more like a bed sheet. Her head hung in slumber, two small ponytails were still neatly tied to her hair near where her part in the middle was. The second contained a late teenage boy with light almost auburn hair. He lay on what looked like a cot, he was hand cuffed, but other wise he was free to move around the little space his prison cell provided. It was easy to tell it was a cell because I could just make out the bars on a side of the picture.

I tilted my head. "Those are suspects on being Kira and Second Kira, am I correct? But why is there a third person locked up?"  
>Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, Misa Amane, the young girl is a suspect as the Second Kira, and the boy volunteered to be in confinement."<p>

I frowned. "Why would he volunteer?"

"He knew I suspected him as Kira, so he volunteered to put himself in there to clear his name."  
>I could understand that. But to take it that extreme measure? He must be desperate to prove he isn't the murderer. "But that doesn't explain why there's a third man in lockup."<br>"Soichiro Yagami believes his son is innocent of being such a twisted murderer. He demanded he be put in there and won't come out till I am certain his son, Light, isn't Kira."

My gaze flickered to each of the three individuals who seemed frozen in time. I tilted my head in thought, I didn't quite understand why his father would do such a thing. I knew that L wouldn't have

locked up Light without a reason, so maybe he wasn't so innocent as his father believes. "So, you think Light is Kira because he fits the schedule when the killings were proceeded, he also has access to secret police information...But he has to be _really _smart in order to hack into it."

"Oh, Light is smart alright." Ryuzaki started to construct a kabob of sweets, the coffee table in front of him was littered with bowels of multiple candies. Most of them I didn't recognize. "He in fact

got a perfect score on the college entrance exams."  
>"So then he could hack easily into it. And now your trying to find out how he kills?"<br>Ryuzaki nodded as he added a doughnut to one end of the thin wooden stick. "Yes...But so far I've been having no luck."

I blinked at him. "How long have they been in confinement?"

"About two weeks." Ryuzaki murmured and took a bite into a pink candy, drowned in powdered sugar. "And the killings have stopped."  
>"They stopped?" I asked, surprised.<br>He glanced at me. "Weren't you following up on my investigation."  
>I shifted, he knew I would be keeping track of the investigation myself, being as curious and<p>

determined as I was. "I was, but I've also been trying to get here for the past few weeks."  
>"Ah." Ryuzaki nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, they stopped. But I can't prove any of them are guilty yet." He glanced at me. "Come and sit."<p>

I hesitantly walked over and sat beside him, it felt good to rest my aching feet and lean back into the soft, velvet cushions.  
>Ryuzaki started to nibble thoughtfully on his colorful creation, staring blankly at the TV screen. I sighed. "You know, you haven't changed much." I murmured stifling a yawn.<br>Ryuzaki was silent, he licked his fingers to get the remnants of whatever sweet substance was left. I watched the surveillance tapes in silence, but soon got bored. Not to mention I was exhausted. My head started to hang forward as I drifted into sleep. I was too tired to sit up, so I let my body shift into whatever position it pleased. I quickely found myself, half asleep, lightly leaning against Ryuzaki's left shoulder, my eyes closing.  
>The last thing I can remember of that night before I fell into a deep sleep, was Ryzaki's murmur: "Neither have you."<p> 


End file.
